In a lighting fixture in the prior art, a lamp body tends to be fixed on an outer frame by screws or rivets. But the screw fixing means requires a plurality of parts such as screws, nuts and washers and hence has the defects of cumbersome installation, easy falling after repeated assembly and disassembly, and safety hazards. The rivet riveting means requires riveting equipment and larger operating space for stretching and riveting, is hard to disassemble the lighting fixture after riveting, and hence is very inconvenient.